My Beautiful Slave
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: Akane is now Ranmas slave.Why, well thats because a new law in Japan states that every girl 18 and up has to get married & is their new husbands slave.Doing what ever they say, wearing a collar and leash.What will happen. better summary inside.R&R:
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ranma ½**

**If I did my stories would be way better and I would be finishing the series**

* * *

**Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½:)**

**Summary:**

**What happens when a new law is made in Japan. A law that states that ever**yo**ne girl to be married at the age of 18. That the parents, guardians, or oldest person living with you is the one to pick your new husband, and that you are your new husbands slave?That your husband must discipline you, make you wear a collar, and what ever else he wants. Oh yes, what will Akane do, she is now 18, and a slave to …...................... Ohh no RANMA! How will Ranma treat her, what will happen? Read and find out!**

* * *

The students of Furinkan High stared at the school's TV in shock. The guys were pleased with this new law that came into Japan, but the girls were consumed in utter fear.

"Every girl in the country of Japan is to be married off at the age of eighteen." A male reporter on the TV Stated.

"Why you ask, that's because every male in this country has noticed the disobedience in woman. We have seen woman beating on men, doing what ever they like, not being respectful, and many more. We think the best thing to do is to get all woman of the age eighteen and older married off and disciplined. The husband of the woman will be in complete control, they will do what ever they please to the woman, and the woman will obey what the men say, or a punishment is issued from the master. The parents, guardians, or oldest person in the house will choose the husband. Woman will have a collar which includes a tag that says their address, phone number, and any other important information just in case a woman runs away. So parents, if you have a child the age of eighteen or older, I suggest you start making arrangements. All collars, leashes, and tags will now sell at almost every store. So come and get your slave all the things she needs." The male reporter stated as he ended his announcement.

The girls at Furinkan High stared at each other in complete shock, not uttering a word or even moving. The guys stared at them with an evil grin in complete silence, knowing of what they could do to these girls. As another minute passed by the silent shock turned into panicky shock as all the girls ran out the door in complete terror as the guys ran after them telling them how happy they will be together.

Akane was one of the people in the crowd, she walked slowly through the crowd punching any of them that came by her. She had just turned eighteen, what was going to happen to her? Would her dad really choose Ranma to be her 'master'? She knew her dad, of coarse he would pick Ranma to be her 'master'.

What was she going to do. He would no doubt get revenge on her for always hitting him, he would humiliate her in front of everyone. He would ruin her life.

WAIT!

A idea hit her head, this law was only in Japan, if she could go to China or maybe England, then that law won't apply. She would have to hurry and get home. She had to start packing and get out of this psychotic country she once called home. That meant leaving her family and childhood memories behind. If that's what it would take so that she wasn't someone's little slave,then that's what she would do.

She quietly sneaked into the big house. If she could get past her father and sisters then she could run upstairs, grab her stuff, leave a little note saying goodbye, and she would be out of this country.

She slowly walked past the kitchen. She peaked in and saw that Kasumi was talking to her father about something. She quickly darted across the kitchen entrance and into the living room. There she saw Nabiki on the floor watching TV and Mr. Saotome sleeping on the floor. She rushed past them and up the stairs. She stalked around the hallway, making sure Ranma was no where in the hall. Seeing that he was no where in sight she rushed into her room. She was finally safe.

She started her packing with some clothes and personal items. She looked at the tiny locket her mother gave her before she died. Akane pressed the button on the side and the little heart shaped trinket opened slowly while playing a soft tune her mother use to sing to her. Inside was a picture of her and her mother. Akane pressed her soft and gentle hands over the picture as she too started to hum to the music. 'Every year I'm going to have to come back to Japan and visit my moms grave. It would be the right thing to do for my poor dead mother.' Akane thought as a small tear left her face as it gracefully fell on the small picture. She really would miss this place. She grew up here, and now she had to leave it and her family behind. Akane knew that she couldn't stay here though. Nabiki and Kasumi could never leave, they would do what their father ordered, but her on the other hand... well she was just stubborn, she would never let some guy walk all over her, especially not Ranma of all people. She carefully closed the heart shaped necklace,quickly swiping another tear off her face,and gently placed the sacred item into her bag.

Akane picked up her heavy bag and threw it over her shoulder. She was about to go out the window until she saw her father and Ranma talking outside by the koi pond.

'oh no' she thought as she backed away from the window. She would have to use the door and sneak out the house. This would not be an easy task.

Akane steadily made her way to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and stared at it for awile. This would be the last time she would be in her room, and the last time she would touch this door knob. The stubborn girl hesitated for a moment before she shakily twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Akane looked left and right and slowly made her way down the hall. She was almost there until.....

"Ahem" A male voice spoke.

She turned around in complete shock. The poor girl knew who's voice that was. Akane slowly turned around to come face to face with a egoistic smirk.

"Where do you think your going, my wonderful little slave?" Ranma spoke swirling a collar in his hand that had a tag with the name 'Akane' imprinted on it.

* * *

Well how do you like it?

I actually got this idea from a dream.

One of the most weirdest dreams I have ever had.

So I just had to show it around.

Review please.

It inspires me, and I also want improve my writing. So please and thank you.

If you review one of my stories I will return the favor to one of yours:)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ranma ½**

**If I did my stories would be way better and I would be finishing the series**

* * *

**Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½:)**

**Summary:**

**What happens when a new law is made in Japan. A law that states that ever**yo**ne girl to be married at the age of 18. That the parents, guardians, or oldest person living with you is the one to pick your new husband, and that you are your new husbands slave?That your husband must discipline you, make you wear a collar, and what ever else he wants. Oh yes, what will Akane do, she is now 18, and a slave to …...................... Ohh no RANMA! How will Ranma treat her, what will happen? Read and find out!**

* * *

**(A/N) Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews. I wanted to mention something though. I noticed that a lot of people have been asking about how the law will affect Ranma's girl side. Well have no fear, because I figured something out. Well to answer your questions, NO, it will not affect him very much. The reason to that is this. To be a slave, you have to actually exist. Think about it, there is absolutely no record of Ranma's girl side, except maybe in China, but yeah she doesn't even really exist, there for there is no record stating who Ranma's master is ect. Ect.**

**Now Ranma will get fussed at by the males when he does turn female, but other then that he won't have a master. Also, he won't get yelled at too much longer, because I was actually thinking about getting him cured. Anyway, if you have any questions just ask, I will be happy to answer and explain.**

* * *

**Now on with the story:)**

**Also, Ranma may be some what occ, so yeahh**

* * *

Akane was consumed in deep fear. I mean after all, one of the things keeping her freedom away from her was this man standing in front of her. She took a step back as Ranma took a step closer.

"So Akane, where were you going?" Ranma asked as his smirk grew even bigger. Akane gave him a long stare before she responded.

"Why do you want to know?" She resorted as she stopped at the edge of the wall where a window was located a couple of spaces away.

"No reason really, your father was just really worried about how you will react to this new law." Ranma said as he stopped two inches away from her. Akane took another step to the window, her freedom three feet away from her.

"Come on Akane, lets not do anything hasty now, your dad wouldn't be too happy." Ranma said as he eyed her. Akane glanced at the collar in his hands.

"I don't care, you and I both know I'm not going to let some jerk walk all over me." Akane spoke as she heard footsteps race up the staircase.

"Akane, dear, we all know how hard this law is going to be, but we all have to deal with it, so just be a good, obedient daughter and let Ranma put the collar on." Soun Tendo spoke as he crawled up the stairs. Akane almost burst out laughing when she heard her father.

"Ha dad, you should have known I wouldn't go through with this. I'm not going down without a fight. I will fight till the end." Akane resorted with an honor bound mind.

Ranma smirked once more squeezing the collar.

"Fine, if a fight is what you want, a fight is what your gonna get. But Akane, before we start this, I want you to know that this is for your own good." Ranma said as he gave a signal.

Akane's instincts rushed in as she saw her father, Ranma, and Mr. Saotome all jump at her. They were fast, really fast. Maybe an adrenalin rush would work in and she could escape. Akane dodged Mr. Saotome as he came in with a punch. She side kicked him in the gut causing him to fly into the wall. Her father then tried to grab her from behind, but she quickly flipped through the air behind him and kicked him into the same wall as Mr. Saotome.

'Wait that was too easy, they aren't that bad at martial arts, and wait, where is Ranma?' Akane thought as she looked around the hallway.

Too occupied with finding Ranma, she didn't notice the fathers arise behind her. They quickly grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Ah, get off!" she screamed as she bashed her fists into their chests. The men didn't give in. The panic rose within her as she noticed a pig tailed boy walking towards her with a collar ready to be placed.

"Ahhhhh!" Akane went frantic, never had any of the people standing before her ever see her act that way.

No this couldn't be it, she had to escape, she had too. Once that collar is placed around her neck, all of her freedom is gone. She might as well kiss her life goodbye, because Ranma would make sure her world was a living hell.

Ranma leaned over to where she was on the floor and swiftly fastened the collar around her neck. Akane suddenly stopped her raging and stared blankly at the wall. That was it, she was done, her life was done. Goodbye wonderful old life, hello evil Ranma world.

"Akane?" The men asked. The fathers slowly got off of her and looked at her. Still the girl didn't move. As minutes past Akane finally reached up and touched her collar. She grasped the back of it, trying to find the clasp to make it come off. All she found was a metal clasp that was unbreakable. Akane then examined her tag. The front said her name. The back said her master's name,(which was Ranma of coarse)the phone number, and address of where she lived.

"I'm sorry Akane, but its the law." The three spoke.

"W-Why, why did you do this to me, why didn't you let me leave? Things wouldn't have to be like this if I was in a different country!" Akane screamed at them. Soun seemed hurt by her words.

"So you wanted me, to let you go and leave your family, your home, your memories just because of some stupid law. What has happened to you? Your sisters are going through with this, why can't you? Why are you running away? I know that my daughter never runs away. When I say that, I mean NEVER!" Soun yelled as his daughter.

Akane felt tears well up in her eyes as her father came closer to her face. He put his hand on her cheek and cherished it.

"Your my baby girl, the closest thing I have to your mother. Your the spitting image of her. I may have let your mother go, but I will NEVER let you go, I promised myself that. Now, be a good daughter and do what I tell you, without any arguing. You will be a good wife to Ranma, and you will treat him with respect. Do you understand?" Soun asked anger in his voice as he wiped away a tear that flowed down her face.

She didn't move or speak.

"Do you understand?" He yelled once more.

She quickly nodded. She had never seen her father so angry in her life.

With that done, him and Mr. Saotome made their way downstairs, leaving master and slave alone.

* * *

Ranma made his way to the dojo, a miserable Akane following behind. Ranma took a seat and motioned for Akane to do so as well. Akane did not notice this, she was to caught up in her misery.

"Akane, take a seat." Ranma snapped. Akane snapped out of her trance and did as she was told.

"Akane, I want you to know that I did this for your own good." Ranma spoke calming down.

"Own good, how is this for my own good?" Akane responded.

"Would you really rather Kuno being your master?" Ranma asked. Akane didn't reply, she just stared at the wooden floor.

"Yeah, I thought so, but anyway, hes already taken anyway. Your dad hooked him and Nabiki up, that should be quite a show." Ranma laughed. Akane gave a small giggle as she too imagined how Nabiki would treat Kuno, she knew dam well she wouldn't put up with him ordering her around.

"That's more like it,I would rather see you smile any day then cry." Ranma spoke as he patted Akane on the back. Akane smiled at what he said.

"Now that your nice and cheery I suggest we go over the rules." Ranma said as a grin creeped up on his face.

"R-Rules?" Akane asked dumb folded. Ranma smirked

* * *

He was going to enjoy this.

Well thank you for all the reviews.

I managed to upload another chapter.

Review this story and I will return the favor to one of your stories:)


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be(:

Also, Ranma may be OCC in this chapter!

* * *

Akane sank into the bubbles of the hot bath thinking about Ranma's stupid rules.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Okay Akane, this is the list of rules." Ranma said as he passed her a piece of paper with numerous words on them. Akane stared dumb folded at them._

_Akane's Rules _

_Call Ranma master at all times_

_Do what ever Ranma says_

_No arguing with Ranma_

_No hitting Ranma_

_No calling Ranma names_

_Always wear collar(Which you can't take it off anyway:p)_

_You only serve Ranma, and no one else_

_Don't go anywhere with out Ranma (Except bathroom and shower)_

_Ask Ranma permission to leave somewhere (Like bathroom.)_

_Always wear a leash outside _

_Akane's mouth gaped open at the rules. Ranma waved his hand out in front of her face._

"_Yo Akane, you okay." He asked trying not to laugh. She snapped out of her trance and shoved his hand away._

"_These are the most stupidest rules I have ever heard of!" She shouted._

_Ranma waved his finger in the air._

"_Uh uh uh Akane, you should really stop breaking the rules or I'm going to have to break out the punishments."_

"_P-Punishments!" Akane seethed through anger._

"_Yes punishments, the news said that we issue punishments. From what I know one of those punishments include spanking, but I'm not gonna go that far. I will find a punishment though." Ranma explained. Akane tried to calm down a bit._

"_Well then before I hit you through through the roof I'm going to take a shower." Akane said as she started to walk towards the door._

"_Akane, your breaking another rule." Ranma taunted as he appeared in front of her. Akane tried to stay cool, she didn't even want to find out what Ranma's punishments were, she would have to do what he asks until she had an idea of what he planned._

"_Just do what your suppose to do and I'll let that little mistake slide." Ranma said._

"_Fine." Akane seethed out. "Ranma,, can I go take a bath?" Akane asked._

"_Akane, you made another mistake." Ranma said as he still would not let her pass._

"_Ranma, I will not call yo-" Akane got cut off._

"_Hmm what was that punishment I was thinking about, oh yeah, it involved something with...."_

"_Okay okay!" Akane practically screamed. Ranma gave a satisfied smirk as he watched her._

"_M-Ma-st-er, can I please take a bath?" Akane gagged_

_Ranma gave a small pleasing laugh.. "See that wasn't so hard now was it Akane."_

"_It was harder then you think." She muttered as he stepped aside._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Oh no, what am I going to do, he's going to destroy my life!" Akane said quietly. She dunked her head under water, cherishing the warm feeling she got as her hair flowed through the water. She resurfaced as she came face to face to her second worst nightmare.

"Akane-chan!" screamed Happosai as he was quick to nuzzle his face into her breasts. She screamed at the top of her lungs causing him to cover her small mouth with his hand..

"Shh, look what I got ya." he said as he pulled out a collar. Akane struggled against him, she did not need another collar or another master.

"That little ingreat doesn't deserve something as special as you." he said as he rubbed her breasts. She was about to hit the little freak until she heard someone coming. Seconds later Ranma burst through the doors.

"Akane!" he screamed as he ran towards the two. Ranma swiftly grabbed the old geezer while Akane covered herself.

"What do you think your doing!"Ranma said as he grabbed the collar out of his hands.

"Akane-chan is way to sacred to be in the hands of you." Happosai said as he struggled out of his grip.

"Well thats too bad cause shes stuck with me whether she wants to be or not, and I'm sure she would rather have me as a master then you." He looked over at Akane who stared at the two with plain fear and embarrassment. That's when he too realized the situation they were in and turned his face a bright shade of red. Akane was sitting naked in the bath covering herself while him and the old man were arguing.

"Uh Akane, get dressed and report downstairs." Ranma muttered as he made his way down stairs with Happosai in his hands.

Akane sank back into the bath. She was so tired, hopefully she could eat something and then go to bed. She stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She then dried herself and got dressed.

* * *

"You stupid old perv, what the hell were you thinking?" Ranma asked as he started to tie up Happosai,

"I was thinking that maybe you could give Akane-chan to me and settle for Shampoo." Happosai said bluntly.

"Ha, no thanks, I got dibs on the tomboy, I think it's about time I get a little revenge and be in control. Now she won't get hurt in anymore in fights because she will have to listen to me when I say to stay somewhere." He said as he hit Happosai in the head. Ranma then left the old geezer in the hallway and made his way to the dining room where the two fathers left some takeout. Seconds later Akane emerged as she sat down next to him.,

"Here." He said as he handed her a plate. "Eat up."

Akane nodded her head as she dug into the food with Ranma. They ate quietly, not even sparing a glance at one another.

"Hey Akane, look what I got ya!" Ranma said as he quickly pulled something out of his pocket and attached it to her collar. She looked down to see what he had placed around her neck and gave an unsatisfied look.

"What, you don't like it?" Ranma asked with a sad smile

"What am I, a dog?" Akane asked

"No, but I think it's cute." Ranma said as he touched it and received a small twinkle sound from it.

Ranma had placed a cute little bell to her collar. She tried to take it off, but came up with no luck.

"Oh come on Akane, I like it, and it will help me find you when I need you." He said as he softly touched it with his finger, making it ring again.

"Hmp, whatever, I'm going to bed." She replied as Ranma continued to play with it.

"Akane, your forgetting something." Ranma said as an amusing smirk appeared on his face.

"Forget it Ranma, I'm not going to call you master or ask you." She replied as she sat up.

"Fine then, I was hoping I wouldn't have to punish you, especially in this kind of weather." Ranma said as he pointed outside to the pouring rain.

"What does punishing me have to do with the weather?" Akane asked confused. Ranma gave a small smile before he picked her up and walked into the rain. The pooring rain soaked them both, causing Ranma's cursed form to appear. The red head quickly sat Akane down and picked up something. It was a leash from what it looked like.

"R-Ranma, w-what do you think your doing?" Akane stuttered as she started to back away from the red head.

"Just punishing you like I'm suppose to." Ranma said as he came to her with an evil smile. Akane quickly started to make a run for it, but was soon caught by the shirt and dragged back to the red head. She quickly clasped the leash onto the collar.

"Ranma, what the hell!" Akane screamed as she struggled to get the leash off.

"Sorry Akane, but this is the punishment, but hey, this is the least worse punishment, so consider your self lucky." Ranma said as he/she started to walk away. The sound of the bell twinkling with every struggle she made was heard.

**ring, twinkle** **ring** **twinkle**

"Ranma, where do you think your going!" Akane yelled as she tried to run after him, but was quickly jerked back by the leash.

"Inside, your punishment is sleeping outside." Ranma said as he went inside. He gave one last smirk.

"Enjoy, maybe now you will learn not to disobey me." he said as he closed the door. Akane stood there in complete shock. He h ad really left her out in the rain to sleep. The wind blew through her wet cold hair, and the rain drops quickly mixed with her tears. She sank to her knees in udder despair. She had never been so helpless in her life. Her cold and helpless form sat there and thought was about what had just happened. It was all Ranma's fault, that jerk did this to her. He had bound her down to chains and left her out in the cold roaring rain. Her anger bolted up from inside her.

"Ranma, you jerk!" she yelled into the night sky. As quickly as she had gotten angry was as quickly as she regained her helplessness. She quietly fell down to the ground and huddled herself into a ball to keep warm as the freezing cold weather fell on her cold and tired cold slave girl then fell into a deep sleep.

Ranma sat at the window watching the poor girl. He really didn't want to do that to her. Especially in the rain, but maybe now she would listen. It had only been fifteen minutes that she had been out there so he swiftly opened the door and walked out to the form. She was huddled up in a ball sleeping. Never had he EVER seen Akane Tendo so helpless. So he quietly unlatched her leash and picked up her form. He then made his way inside and put the girl in her bed.

* * *

Ranma and Akane made there way to school, both of them on the ground. Akane had a leash connected to her collar as they swiftly raced to school.

"R-Ran- I uh mean master, can we please slow down, I can't keep up." Akane said as she tried to catch her breath. Akane had learned from last night that she had better behave, she did not want to see any of the other punishments Ranma held for her.

Ranma smiled, pleased that she was finally listening to the rules.

"Yeah Akane,we are almost there anyway." Ranma said as he came to a slow walking pace. They soon reached the gates of the school. Akane stood there, watching at what her school had become. Every single guy had a slave girl. All Akane saw was multiple guys forcing themselves on the girls. Having them wait on them, all the girls held on a leash. What had become of this place.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Well I finally updated:) Anyway, a lot of you have been asking about the sisters, well I'm going to put that in the next chapter. As for Ranma, I know he's being a little OCC, but hey what would you expect, if you could get revenge on someone you fought with all the time wouldn't you? Haha!

Anyway reviews! I need them, they are inspiration!

Also if you review I will return the favor to one of your stories


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

hello fellow readers:)

I have the impression that alot of people do not like how Ranma has been acting. One of my friends actually suggested that Ranma put her on a leash outside. My real idea was that he tie her up on a leash inside like right next to him inside and tease her while she shoots comments at , another thing, is Ranma wasn't totally into the law. He likes it to have fun with Akane. The whole Idea of this was because Ranma wants a chance to get close to Akane, like kiss her and stuff with out getting hit. Soon she will actually start to like it, and I'll think of a good ending. So yeah, if ya'll like the idea of just him teasing her with the leash then I will do that. So just leave a review. I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy the last chapter, my friend just REALLY wanted me to write it like that becasue she likes those kind of stories with Ranma in charge. So yeah, if ya'll want me to keep it like that or change it I'll do it. Just review and I'll fix it.:)

Anywayy byee!!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ranma1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does

* * *

Akane stared at the school grounds, horror on her face. Her school was filled with helpless school girls doing whatever these guys told them. As soon as Akane made her way into the schoolyard all eyes went on her and Ranma.

"Wow, I never thought that I would ever see the day Akane Tendo was bound by chains."

"By Ranma Saotome of all people."

"I wonder how he did."  
"Boy I wish I was in Ranma's place right now, I would be making out with Akane in a heartbeat."

Akane grimaced at all the conversations she hear about herself and Ranma. Ranma and Akane soon made their way over by Daisuke and Hiroshi. Akane watched as the two made out with her best friends, Sayuri and Yuka. The two did not seem pleased, they had so much fear in their eyes.

"Look at Akane, on a leash, how did ya do it?" Ranma's friends asked. Akane gave a small 'hmp' and turned the other way to her friends.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing, it wasn't as easy as you think it was, but nothing I couldn't handle." Ranma said as a smirk formed on his face.

"So what have you made her do so far?" They asked with amazement.

"Eh, what do you mean by that?" Ranma questioned

"Duh, like making out with her, or any other stuff that you have always wanted to do." The two explained as they watched the girls talk. Ranma's face turned bright red.

"Like I would want to do that!" Ranma said loudly.

"Sure ya wouldn't, your just scared she would hit you." The two teased.

"No I'm not, I just don't like kissing no tomboys, and unlike you guys, I'm not some kind of pervert." Ranma said as he looked at Akane.

"Stop lying Ranma, your just too chicken, you would have to be stupid not to take advantage of that." Ranma gave a small growl and looked the other way.

"No I'm not."

I thought Ranma Saotome wasn't scared of anything, guess we were wrong." They taunted as they gazed at Akane.

* * *

Akane looked over at Ranma. "I wonder what's getting him so mad." Akane muttered to herself.

"Akane, how are you doing? Has Ranma made you do anything perverted?" her friends asked, fear in their voices.

"No, he just left me tied up outside of the house in the rain." Akane said with anger.

"He did! What a monster!" They said quietly.

"Yeah I know, the jerk left me out there for a good twenty minutes, but I guess he got guilty. I'll tell ya one thing though, I definitely don't want to get him mad. I have never seen ranma act like that before.

Back with Ranma

"Oh yeah, I'll show you who's scared to kiss a tomboy!" Ranma yelled as he turned Akane around and placed his warm lips on 's eyes shot out in complete shock, what the heck was going on? Was Ranma kissing her, or was she imagining it. As he deepened the kiss, Ranma found himself enjoying the soft, warm, and complete feeling her lips provided. He felt at home and could get use to gave a small push too his chest as her face turned bright red, as was his. She raised her hand to hit him, but sudden memories of what happened last night dropped into her mind and she found herself looking into emotionless eyes. Ranma was really scaring her, he looked at her with possessive eyes. Oh no, she did not like how this was going. Her hand suddenly dropped and her eyes stared into his with questions.

Ranma stared at her, he felt totally rejected, and … well hurt. She was his fiance, and she hated him, and rejected him.

"Its okay Ranma, those two did the same thing." said Daisuke as he patted Ranma on the back.

"Yeah, she will get use to it, and soon she will enjoy it." Replied Hiroshi as he put his arms around his shoulder. Ranma gave a small sigh, took Akane's hand and led her to class. He didn't dare look at her face.

Akane looked at the ground the whole time, her leash dragging on the floor, causing her to trip every couple of seconds. They slowly walked into the class, thanking the gods that they weren't late. She looked up to see that her teacher was replaced with a male. She gave a small sigh, recalling the new law that made its way into Japan this morning. A woman without a master can no longer, go to school and get an education , have a job,or have a right to own land. It seemed that their were about seven girls missing in her class. She wondered what would become of them. Akane also noticed that one of the girls missing was Ukyo. She hoped her enemy would be okay.

Ranma stared as his slave as she looked around the room with little emotion. She must have been shocked by what had happened this past week. Even though he felt sorry for her, having all these crazy laws come, and having him as master, he then had a feeling that he would start to like this routine.

Akane kept thinking non stop during class. She would have to escape, she wouldn't last to much longer without bashing Ranma through the roof, causing a punishmennt to make its way into her misery spot. A plan popped into her mind. That window, in the girls bathroom, she could fit through it, Ranma wouldn't follow her into the bathroom. Her plan would have to start as soon as possible, but it would have to wait until tomorrow, she had to get things in place.

As the school bell rang Ranma once again led her to his friends. There they had their arms wrapped around her bestfriends. She felt bad for them, they looked so scared. Daisuke elbowed Ranma in the stomach.

"Ranma, hold on to her, show everyone shes yours, you have to take control now, or else she will never listen to you." Daisuke whispered. Ranma gave a small nod as his face grew bright red. He slowly latched his arm around her waist. He held a strong and gentle grip on her, making sure no one could grab her.

Akane looked up at Ranma, that same possessive glare on his face. She tried to pull away but he only held on tighter. Pulling and pushing soon got no where so she let the hand stay. She had to face it, she was trapped in the arms of Ranma Saotome.

Ranma and Akane soon made their way to their house. Ranma led his slave into the house, where they were greeted at the table by Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, Mrs. Saotome, Kuno, and Dr. Tofu. Everyone gave a small smile, seeing Ranma and Akane the way they were. Akane scowled and turned towards her sisters.

Kasumi was wearing a light pink collar, as Nabiki had a lime green one.

"Oh Akane Tendo, I shall save you from the vile Ranma Saotome!" Kuno shouted as he lung at Ranma and Akane. Akane simply held out her hand and struck Kuno in the face. Ranma gave a small laugh as he gave Akane a cute little pat on the head.

"What do ya know, Akane is starting to read my mind." Ranma joked. "But Akane, you can't be hitting guys, but sense it was Kuno I guess I could let it slip." Ranma said as he finally unlatched his arms from around her waist. She gave a relaxed sigh as he finally let her go.

"So Nabiki, whats with the green collar, it sure does stand out?" Akane said as she went up and looked at it more closely.

"Same reason yours is red, its Kuno's favorite color. Ranma's favorite color is red right, well who would have guessed Kuno babies was lime green." She said as she looked away, attitude in her voice. Kuno sat up and turned to Soun.

"Mr. Tendo, I was wondering, why don't you give Nabiki Tendo to Saotome and give Akane to me, I'm a much better choice.

"Sorry but I'll keep things the way they are." Mr. Tendo replied

"Yeah besides, I already called dibs on the tomboy, so back off!" Ranma shouted as he latched onto her waist once more and gave a small growl. Akane struggled under his grasp for what seemed like the thirteenth time that day. As she did that Ranma's frustration worked up, so he tightened his grasp, gave another growl, and led Akane out of the room. Kuno looked away, mumbling under his breath.

Ranma led Akane to roof and quietly sat her down. The chill outside made her show a small shake, as she pulled her legs closer to her stomach. Ranma looked down at the cold girl and gave sigh. Akane then flinched when she was picked up and placed in Ranma's lap. They sat their for a good hour, watching the beautiful stars that shot across the sky.

"Akane?" Akane looked up at Ranma.

"What?" She asked, a little sadness in her voice. Ranma gave a small evil smile and placed his lips upon hers. Ranma once again melted into the kiss, savoring the control he possessed over her. Akane still in shock, pushed and tried to pry his hands off of her. Nothing worked and she was trapped within the hands of Ranma. His fingers reached the bell on her collar and played with it, making it twinkle and ring with every movement the two made.

*Twinkle, Ring* *Ring Twinkle*

" Akane gave a little shiver, as he kissed her neck.

"Ranma?" Akane begged. "Please, stop, this isn't you, your not acting yourself." she whispered as she tried to back away from him.

"Not myself, Akane if I had this opportunity along time ago, this is exactly how I would act." He mummered as his hands wandered over her body.

"Y-You liar, I know what happened, you and your big ego happened to stumble upon a bet." She stuttered.

"Okay, so I wasn't exactly planning to get use to this, but after today, I discovered how fun this could be. For along time, I've been trying to get up enough courage to kiss you, and now look at me, I can. You can't hit me, so why waste this wonderful little thing that happened to jump into our lives." He said as he pushed her up against his chest. Her eyes went wide, he actually wanted to kiss her?

"B-but, you were still shy about it earlier." She spoke

"It doesn't matter, the fact is, is that I-." Ranma was then cut off as a person came flying on his head, causing Akane to go flying off the roof, and onto a tree branch. She hung on tightly, refusing to loosen her grasp.

"Airen!"

"Ranma honey!"

"Ohh great!" Ranma muttered as he made his way over to Akane. He swiftly jumped onto the branch she was a resident to and reached out his hand towards her. She shook her head and looked away.

"I can get down myself!" She yelled as she held onto the branch. Ranma gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed the girl and threw her over his back.

"Ranma, you take Shampoo as love slave, yes?" Shampoo asked as she tried to push Ukyo off the roof.

"No, Ramna honey is going to take me as his love slave right?' Ukyo asked as she fought off Shampoo. Ranma looked at them with frustration.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Ranma said as he placed Akane on the roof and placed his hand around her waist.

"W-What! Why do you have your hand on her?" They both yelled as they inspected the two. Ranma sighed and started to play with Akane's bell.

"Ya See, Akane's already my slave, besides, I would rather not have a slave that jumps on me twenty four seven without me even asking." Ranma said as he hummed to the ringing of the bell. Akane tried to say something but was soon shut up when Ranma placed his hand over her mouth.

"But Ranma, if you don't take me as your slave them I'm going to have to leave!" Shouted Ukyo.

"Shampoo have to leave too, Shampoo no want other man have advantage over body." Shampoo stated as she stepped closer to the two.

"Oh well, sorry you two, Akane would rather have me as her master, same for her father, she wouldn't want me to go off with some other girl and kiss them and stuff, so ye-...., owww!"

"No! He's lying please take him! Please, I'm begging you he-" Akane was then shut up as Ranma placed his hand back over her mouth.

"Me and Akane have to go, ya'll can leave now, bye!" Ranma said as he carried Akane back to the window. The two girls gave a sad sigh.

"He totally rejected us!" Ukyo said as she looked over at the amazon. Shampoo looked over at Ukyo.

"Shampoo feel humiliated, Shampoo now have to go back to China, no can stay here with stupid law and no master."

"Same here sugar, I have to leave to another country." Ukyo muttered as she started top walk away from the amazon.

"Wait, one of you take me with you!" Shouted Akane from the window. The two looked at each other, not knowing what to think. Seconds later Ranma popped out of the window.

"Ha ha, don't worry about Akane and her stupid little screams, shes fine." Ranma said as he made his way back in. The two girls gave a shrug and dashed off to their homes.

"Dammit Akane, you bit the hell out off my hand, you would think that you were related to a pit bull. Akane looked away frustrated, and mumbled something under her breath.

"Man I'm tired." Ranma said as he laid on his futon,sleep drifting into his form. Akane gave a little smile as she noticed the pigtailed boy was starting to go to sleep. As about half an hour passed by Akane could soon hear little snores coming from Ranma. She gave a little evil smile and started to walk towards the window. She looked below to the clear ground, she would have to jump. Akane slowly and quietly opened the window a little more. She then stuck half of her body outside of the window, ready to jump when....... something grabbed her.

"Going somewhere?" Ranma asked with an evil smirk. Akane silently cursed as her master dragged her back in the room.

"Well, now I know I defiantly can't trust you, but how could I find a resolution to this little problem?" Ranma asked himself. Akane cupped her hand in a secretive way and whispered in his ear.

"This is your mind Ranma, your deep inner thoughts, and what we think you should do is let Akane go, let her go. LET HER GO!" Ranma gave a little chuckle.

"Nice try Akane, but I'm not that stupid." Ranma said as he grabbed her arm away from his ear. She snapped her finger.

"Dang, and I thought your little brain wouldn't suspect a thing." She murmured to herself.

"Although I think I found out a way to not let you get away, and to get you back for biting me." Ranma spoke as he pulled Akane towards him and sat her down in the futon.

"What would that be?" she asked with confusion.

"This." He said as he pulled her under the covers with him and snuggled into her neck. She gave a small shriek as she tried to get loose.

"What do you think your doing!" she screamed.

"Your sleeping with me, duh, that way I will know if you try and get away. So keep quiet so I can go to sleep." He said as he grabbed onto her waist.

"I don't think this is a good solution!" Akane said as Ranma once again started to play with her bell.

"Too bad, I'm the master, what I say goes. So deal with it and go to sleep." Ranma muttered as he fell into deep sleep. Hours went by and Akane's struggling got useless. The darkness was starting to creep up on her and she couldn't keep going for much longer, so she reluctantly fell into the darkness.

Hours went on and Tuesday morning had arrived. Akane awoke to the bright sun shining in her eyes, covers thrown over her face, and a sleeping Ranma's arms over her. She struggled against his grasp for what seemed like the millionth time that week, with still no progress..

"Hey, baka! Get off of me, I have to get ready for school. Ranma, hey, do you hear me?" Akane asked as she tried to push him off of her.

"Master, hello, earth to Ranma!" She said as she bonked him on the head lightly. Still no response came from the sleeping boy.

"This is ridiculous!" She muttered as she let her hands relax.

"Mine!" Ranma muttered in his sleep as he clutched her waist tighter.

"Its way to early for this." Akane mumbled as she watched the boy stir. Ranma soon came to and awoke with pure happiness.

"Dang, that was the best sleep I have ever had!" Ranma said with energy.

"I'm glad that you had such a wonderful nights rest, because while your butt was sleeping like a rock, I was trying not to get my hips crushed by your arms." Akane said as she pointed to his strong arms, that were still wrapped around her waist. He gave a little cheeky grin as he sat up.

"Hurry and go get ready for school, meet me downstairs in twenty minutes." Ranma instructed as he started to get dressed.

"Hmp, yes master." she replied as she made her way to her room. She quickly dashed in her room. She had almost forgotten, she had to start putting her plan into action today. Akane quickly threw her bag of packed clothes out the window. She wold retrieve it when her plan went in to action. An evil smile grew on her face, the plan couldn't go wrong.

"Bye bye master, hello China." Akane muttered as she walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

* * *

Yes yes, I know, Ranma was really OCC. But oh well, I love a possessive Ranma! Shampoo and Ukyo were a little OCC too, because we all know they don't give up that easily. Oh well, I like to make the charcters different then what they really are.

I MIGHT UPLOAD SOME PICTURES FOR MY STORY! I DREW THEM ALL! SO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE CAUSE I MIGHT HAVE THEM UP.

One more thing, I know I had a lot of mistakes in here, so you don't need to tell me. It's just that I had maybe 15 minutes to revise this. So don't worry about the mistakes, i will reupload this chapter with the corrections, I just wanted to hurry and get out this chapter because I had bookoo people messageing me saying I need to hurry and get out the next chapter. So anyway REVIEW!

You review one of my stories and I'll return the favor to one of yours(:


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does(:

Trust me, if I did, i would not be here would I.

I would be finishing the series(:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An evil smile grazed Akane's face as they made their way to school. Ranma looked at Akane multiple times, noticing the smile she held. What was going on with her? She had been acting weird all morning.

"Hey Kane, are you feeling okay, your not really acting yourself this morning." Ranma asked her as she swiftly turned around to face him. She dropped the evilness in the smile and looked into his eyes.

"Of coarse I'm fine, I'm just in a really good mood today." Ranma looked back ahead, still wondering why she was acting so weird.

"Okay, if you say so." He replied back as they walked onto the school grounds of Furikan High school. Akane looked over the area, almost as if looking for someone.

"Hey, aren't we missing something? There is usually a distraction we get every morning." Ranma gave a small nod.

"Yeah, your right, Kuno hasn't been attacking us lately." Akane gave a small shrug.

"Oh well, I'm not complaining." Ranma smirked and they both made their way to class. All the classmates hovered around them, wondering how well their relationship was going. They made no comment, they just ignored the group of kids and walked over to their seats. Soon the teacher came in and began his lessons. By then Ranma was snoozing on his desk, probably in dream land by now.

As the school hours went on Akane found herself wanting to put her plan to action. After all, Ranma was sleeping, there was no doubt that the teacher will wake him up and make him take me to the bathroom. When he does, he won't be so alert as usual. It's perfect, now I will finally escape. With that last thought implanted in her mind, she calmly raised her hand. The teacher looked her way.

"Yes Miss Tendo?" He asked as a little agitation worked up into his throat.

"May I use the bathroom? I'll be quick." she asked softly.

"Ranma, take her." The man said as he looked in Ranma's direction. His face scrunc hed up as he noticed the sleeping boy. The teacher then swiftly grabbed the chalkboard eraser and chucked it at Ranma's head. Ranma jumped up from shock, looking around the room confused.

"What, who, when, where, why?" Ranma screamed as he franticly searched the room for an answer. The teacher sighed and pointed his finger at the door.

"Take Miss Tendo to the bathroom, and make it fast." Ranma mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Akane by the hand and led her into the hallway. They soon reached the bathroom and Akane looked over at Ranma. He leaned up against the wall near the bathroom.

"I'll wait by the door." He said as he motioned her inside. She gave a smile, her plan was following according to plan. Akane nodded and made her way into the bathroom. After looking in the all the stalls and making sure no one was in any of them she quickly made her way to the window. With a little shake on the lock, she managed to open the window. She slowly crawled through the window, making sure she didn't make any loud noises. Finally she had made it outside, not much longer and she would be free.

-----------------*---------------------------*------------------------------*---------------------------------------*--------------------

Ranma was getting impatient, he had been sitting out there for about thirty minutes now, what was taking her so long? If she was on her time of the month, he was sure she wouldn't be in there that long. Even he knew that putting those little girly things down there didn't take that long. He froze, wait how did he know that. Ranma's face turned bright red as he hit himself in the head.

"Stop thinking about that!" Ranma yelled at himself as he walked over to the water fountain. He grabbed one of the buckets held outside one of the classrooms doors and started to fill up the bucket. With a quick glance around the area he swiftly splashed the water on himself, causing his curse to make its way onto his his form. He gave a small sigh and opened the door to the girls bathroom.

"Hey Akane, what the hell is taking you so long?" Ranma asked the empty room. Confused by not having an answer Ranma looked under the stalls. No feet were shown causing Ranma to worry.

"Akane?" He asked the room again. There was no reply. Ranma looked over to his right, noticing the open window. Fear welled up in him, Akane may have escaped. He rushed over to each bathroom stall and swiftly kicked them each open.

"Akane!" He yelled as he got to the last stall. With all his might he kicked the door opened. He took a deep breath and gulped. Akane was gone, she had escaped. With that last thought harboring his mind Ranma took another deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AKANE!"

* * *

Akane dashed through the woods of Nermia, hoping he wouldn't find her. She had to get as far away from this crazy town as possible,better yet, out of this country. She trotted to a stop when she noticed a small lake nearby. The sun shown down on the blue waters, making it look crystal clear. She swiftly wiped a tear of sweat that trailed off her for head. She inspected around the area, making sure no one was nearby. As she finally got the conclusion that she was safe, she dropped her heavy bag and raced towards the spring. Her hands swarmed through the icy blue water as she got a handful and slurped it up. A smile of relief spread on her face as she grabbed a couple of more handfuls. Finished with her drinking she quietly stood up once more and walked over to her back pack, unzipping it and taking out her mothers necklace. She grasped the sacred item to her heart, warm tears filling her eyes.

"Oh mom, I miss you so much." She sobbed as tears fell down her cheek. A gentle tune played as she stared at the picture of a little Akane hugging her mom. Akane gave a small sigh as she heard thunder and lightning in the distance. So she slowly placed the little locket into the back pack once more.

"Hey, you there!" Akane looked to her right, there stood a police man, three others behind him. Akane gasped as she noticed that they were police men. She quickly dashed towards her back pack and scooped it up. With one last glance towards the angry police men, she made a run for it. The police men ran after her, closing in behind her. Rain poured down onto Akane, making her soaking wet.

"Hey stop you!" Yelled one of the policemen. Akane didn't dare look behind her. She refused to go back to that crazy household, and to _him_.

"Yuki, you almost got her!" One of them yelled. Akane looked back, fear in her eyes. Sure enough a big police man with dark brown hair and a blue uniform on was right behind her. Not paying attention to where she was going, she tripped on a rock,landing face first in the mud. Scraps and bleeding cuts appeared on her arms and face. She raced to get on her feet, but was disappointed as two of the police men piled on her back. Akane fought and fought as she punched and kicked the police men, but her exhausted form could take no more and she slowly began to give up. The men put handcuffs on the back of her hands and literally threw her in the back of the car. She sat up and looked ahead of where she was headed before she got caught. There was the ships, leaving for China. The ship that she was suppose to be on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma raced along the buildings in Nermia, searching in every alley he saw, for the girl he let get away. He started to frown as he felt rain drops fall on his form. Akane was somewhere in the rain, probably cold and getting sick. He could already picture her sad tear filled eyes looking up at him in complete terror. Rain drops falling off her cold shivering body, her wet soppy clothes clinging to her body.

"_Please, take me home Ranma, I didn't mean to runaway. I love you with all that I am, and I made a stupid mistake. Just take me home, and cuddle with me in the blankets, place warm kisses all over my body, and prove to me how much you really love me."_

"_It's okay Akane, how could I stay mad at that cute little innocent face of yours. Everything will be okay, after all, you have your prince in shining armor here to protect you from anything and everything." Ranma said as he carefully picked up her shaking form, placing a delicate kiss on her cold lips. Brown chocolate orbs stared up into his cool pools of blue._

"_Ranma, I love you." She said as a small smiled appeared on her face. The soft smile that was never shown towards him, was finally turning his way. This loving beautiful smile was for him, and him only._

Ranma soon snapped out of dream land as his face came into too much contact with a pole. He sat up as he rubbed his cheek, hoping a bruise wouldn't come upon his face. Thunder roared through the sky and his girl form decided to come take visit. Ranma gave a small sigh, he had been looking for hours now, maybe it would be a good idea to take a break for now. With that thought passing by, he made his way home, hoping that his beautiful slave would be okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder collided with lightning as a police car pulled up to the Tendo driveway. A hand cuffed girl was pulled out of the car with more bruises and cuts then she had then when she was put in the car. She struggled to her feet as they dragged her towards the door.

She sighed and could have sworn she saw a couple of tears fall to the ground. Boy was she gonna get it. Ranma was going to ruin her life, he would make sure that she was completely at his mercy.

"Come on, lets go!" Ordered the officer called Yuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma made his way through the hallways of the Tendo house hold. He was nice and refreshed and now in male form after a nice hot bath. Hungry, he followed his senses to the kitchen where he began to dig in the refrigerator. Happy with some leftover pork buns that he found, he sat at the table and watched his father and Mr. Tendo play shogi.

"Ranma, you still haven't found Akane have you?" Mr. Tendo said sad and angry. Ranma shook his head no.

"Sorry , not yet, but after I'm done eating I'm gonna go look again." Ranma responded. Mr. Tendo nodded and made another move in his game.

"She couldn't have gotten far, but I will tell you one thing, when I get a hold of that girl I'm going t-" Ranma interrupted.

"Please Mr. Tendo, let me take care of this. I just hope I find her soon, because if she got over that border, well there is no way she is going to come back." Ranma spoke as he stood up and headed out the room. As Ranma passed by the front door he head the door bell ring. Not on alert, he slowly opened the door, not really sure of what to expect. As he did so, all that he saw was a figure thrown on the floor at his feet. His eyes popped out of his head as he noticed who the figure was.

"Son, are you Ranma Saotome?" A police officer asked as he looked at Ranma inspectidly. Ranma shook his head. "You better watch that girl of yours or next time she will come back more bruised than she is now." He spoke harshly as he made his way back to the car with his partner. Ranma slammed the door and kneeled in front of the girl. She didn't dare look up at him, she just quietly left her head on the floor.

Without a word Ranma picked her up and made his way to the bathroom. He walked into it and stayed in the changing area. He slowly pushed her in the bathing area and closed the door. She looked back amazed, he had actually left her alone. She would have thought that his perverted little mind would watch her bathe and everything. She gave a sigh, hopefully he wasn't to mad. Akane then undressed and took her bath. She worshiped the warm feeling she gained as she sat in the bathtub.

Akane scrubbed all of her wounds, making sure she got all of the dried up blood off. She slide her hands over the bruises she acquired that day, they were all different colors. From black, to purple, to even blue. She winced as she remembered when she had tried to escape in the car. The men pulled over the car and beat the living poo out of her. They didn't go easy on her at all, but she got a couple of good hits in. The driver of the car received a black eye from her mighty fists and the other two got the gift of a couple of bruises. Still, Akane started to wonder if the men knew martial arts, they were really good.

Finally after a good thirty minutes, Akane arose from the bath tub. It was time to face the consequences that Ranma would apply. She slowly walked out of the bathroom in a towel, trying to cover herself up. Ranma looked up from where he was, his face turned a little red, but he brushed it off and took her hand. He led her into her room and sat her on the bed with a first aid kit.

"Akane, don't freak out, I ain't gonna touch ya no where, I just need ya to be in a towel so I can get to your wounds easier. After all, those police men really got you everywhere." Ranma spoke quietly. Akane was astonished, he didn't yell at her or anything. What was wrong with him?

The two sat there quietly as Ranma bandaged up her cuts. When he was done, Akane went into the closet and changed into her night gown. Exhausted, she went and sat on the bed, not making a peep. Ranma looked around the room as if looking for something. When he seemed to spot it, he got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. Confused at what he was doing, she sat up a little more. He slowly walked back over and sat on the bed with a brush.. He then grabbed Akane and turned her around, so that her back was facing him. With a small sigh he began brushing her silky hair with the brush. Making sure he got every knot and tangle out of her soft, beautiful, short hair. Once he was done he laid her head on his lap and began brushing the ends of her hair. Akane was by all means confused of his actions. He was suppose to be mad at her, not brushing her hair and being nice to her.

"Akane." Akane's eyes popped open as she looked up at his blue eyes.

"Akane, I have so much to say to you, but I'm going to try and say this in the most calmest way I can. Okay?" He asked as he gazed into her eyes. She nodded her head for him to continue.

"Okay, Akane, I'm super mad, but frankly, I don't blame you for anything you did. I probably would have done the same. I would have done it better, but well, at least you tried. Anyway, yeah, I have been a complete jerk, and I took advantage of you when I shouldn't have. It's just that, well Akane I...well you know I have a hard time saying these things. I-I love you." Akane's head shot up and she looked Ranma straight in the eyes.

"R-Ranma?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long, I had really hard time with this chapter.

Anyway, on with the story. What do you guys think will happen? Will Akane return his love or will she deny it for the way he treated her? Tune in next time on "My Beautiful Slave"

P.S: On the next chapter I'm going to show some scenes of what happens to like Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ryoga. Thanks guys and review.

You review one of my stories then I will return the favor to one of yours (:


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does(:

* * *

Akane's eyes grew wide as she stared at the man in front of her. The thumping in her heart fastened as she grasped the soft fabric that held her night gown together. Ranma's hand slid to the side of her head as his fingers explored her priceless,soft,beautiful skin. They then fell onto a silky piece of hair, in which he slowly cherished. Ranma had loved this girl, he wanted to be with her forever, but what about her, what did she feel about him? A smile grazed his face as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Come on Akane, were having a wedding in a week anyway, just tell me if you love me or not. If you do, then life will be so much more easier, if you don't I might end up treating you the same way as I did before. I don't really want to, but its the law."

Akane's brown orbs eyed his every move, watching him carefully. She knew that she had always had some kind of different connection with Ranma than everyone else. She was always attracted to his bright blue eyes, and nice eased muscles, and she always felt her heart fly away as she watched Ranma scream her name as he came to the rescue. But the question was, did she love him, or was she just attached? Did he really love her, or was he just saying that?

No she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe him. It was just her, she was on her own, she couldn't trust anybody. She will escape, she will live, and she will fight! She pulled away from his grip and looked the other way.

"I won't let you have your way with me Ranma, I won't let you win, I don't love you, and you don't love me, your just letting this law thing get to your head." Ranma's face faulted as he watched her slowly get up from the bed.

"B-But Akane, what ab-"

"No Ranma! No, I will not live like this. Whether you want me too or not, I will escape, and I will not come back." Akane interrupted. Ranma's face went back to normal as he looked up at her.

"Fine you want to fight this law and me, then go ahead, but I won't let you leave. You can run and run, but I will track you down, just like an amazon."

"Hmp, fine, but I'm warning, I'm not going to give up."

"That's fine Akane, you know I always loved a competition. This time I'll win, and I'll make you fall in love with me." Ranma said as he walked towards the door. As he open the door and stepped out he swiftly stuck his head back in.

"And that my tomboy,... is a promise."

"Fine its on." She whisper as he closed the door and went to his own room. Akane carefully got into bed and laid her down, her head was killing her, and questions roamed her head.

"I won't give up." She softly whispered as she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Ukyo slowly trudged her way through the forest of Nermia, depression flowing out of her form. Ranma had dumped her, his lifetime best friend, for another girl that jumped into his life. Now she would have to sneek into another country, and start a whole new life with new people, and new languages. As she was too caught up in her misery she didn't notice another person pass by. With a slight bump she was on the ground. Dazed eyes looked up at the person who had knocked her down.

"R-Ryoga? What are you doing here?" Ukyo said as he helped her up.

"Well, I was hoping to hurry and get to Akane, with this new law thing going on I can't let Ranma suck her into his perverted little plans." Ryoga spoke as he looked at Ukyo. She gave a small sigh as she started to walk off.

"Too late for that sugar, hes controlling her like a dog on a leash, or well in this case, an Akane on a leash." Ryoga's face grew red with anger.

"W-What did he do to Akane!" Ryoga practically screamed.

"Just what I said, shes got her own little collar, and her own little leash, and who knows what he does to her." She said as she thought about some possibilities.

*Hm, if I get Ryoga mad enough and he takes Akane away from Ranma, then I have a chance of being his love slave and we can live happily ever after.* Ukyo thought as she thought of some more ideas.

"GRR...RANMA! I'm coming after you! How dare you treat poor Akane like your own little dog!Saotome! I'm going to kill you! " Ryoga screamed as he ran in a random direction. Ukyo was quick to run after him and lead him in the right direction to the Tendo Dojo.

As they walked their way back to town they came into some certain interferences that had to do with this new law.

"Excuse me sir, but where is this woman's collar?" A police man asked as they reached town.

"Wha-?" Ryoga asked confused.

"Come with me, you must not know about the new law." The policeman said as he took down information and gave Ukyo a collar.

"N-No, he isn't my master!" Ukyo screamed as the man placed the collar around her neck. Ryoga elbowed her in the gut.

"Just go along with it so we can leave!" Ryoga whispered as they made their leave.

* * *

The morning sun rose as the Tendo house hold was awakened...well except for a certain blue haired girl who had some very strange dreams the night before. As she made a sleepy turn away from the window a small creak was heard from her door. Now what could that be?

"Wake up! It's time to have fun Akane!" Ranma yelled in her ear. From the noise she fell out of her bed and onto the eye twitched as she looked up into the eyes of the noise maker.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't run away last night." Ranma joked as he helped her off the floor. She pulled away from him as she grabbed onto the sheets of the bed.

"Fun?" She asked irritated. A smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, fun...at Daisuke's!" Ranma yelled with more enthusiasm.

"Heh, yeah fun for you." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, were going swimming, so grab a swimming suit, were leaving in twenty minutes."

"R-Ranma, you know I can't swim." Akane said getting more irritated

"Well now is your time to learn, oh and wait a second, I have something for you." Ranma said as he rushed out of the room.

*Oh great, something for me. The last thing he had for me was this choker around my neck." Akane thought as she pulled on the collar around her neck. Ranma then came in with varieties of Chinese clothing.

"Your dad ordered you some new clothes!" Ranma said as he pulled out an outfit. "Now put your bathing suit on, and this outfit over it!" Ranma said as he threw a Chinese dress in her face. With a small exhausted sigh she put the clothing on. After all, its not like she had another plan to escape, so she might as well go along with the more easier things he asks her to do.

As Akane changed Ranma went and got changed as well, bringing along a floaty that was in the Koi pond. With all of the stuff ready, Ranma made his way up to Akane's room.

"Akane, are you ready?" Ranma asked with a small knock.

"Ranma!You pervert! How dare you try and make me wear this!" Akane said as she ran out her room and got in his face. A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he saw the outfit on Akane. She wore a short, pink, Chinese, dress with yellow and orange flower petals at the bottom.

Ranma burst into a laughing moment as Akane stared at him in anger.

"Whats so funny, you jerk?"

"Haha! I never thought I would see the day when Akane Tendo looked totally hot!" Ranma laughed as he pointed at her. Akane's face burned red as she slowly went in her room and tried to grab for a pair of pants and shirt.

"Wait Akane! Don't change." Ranma said as he snatched the clothes out of her hand.

"So I can go out looking like a- a-"

"Oh Akane, who cares, everyone knows that the new law makes girls dress up like this. They know that woman's masters make them do it. So they don't care. Its better for you, because Akane, I know you have always wanted to dress up a little different and a little more sexier than usual and this is your excuse. So you can have a little fun and get crazy without people caring." Ranma explained

"B-But Ranma"

"No butts, now get your shoes and lets go."Ranma said as he dragged her out the house. As the two walked on their way to Daisuke's Ranma noticed how uncomfortable Akane looked. He felt bad, but hey, Daisuke said to bring her in something sexy, because it was a sexy slave contest.

"R-Ranma, are you sure its not too short, I mean can you see my butt hanging out?" Akane asked as she looked down shyly with a red face. Ranma's face grew red as well.

"Uh, well uh no." (That was a lie) "Besides,its a party and your suppose to look like that."

"What!" Akane screamed. "Since when did this become a party?" Ranma gave a smile.

"Its always been a party since I didn't really want to tell you. Now come on, were here," Ranma said he led her to the door.

* * *

Haha, I have been reading so much about this slave stuff lately. Its really interesting(:

Anyway, sorry it has been so long, I had to pass school, which I did.

Hehe, also I'm making Ranma a little more awesome and different.

by the way, I can't upload any of my drawings because my cameras broke. Sorry

Review my story and I'll return the favor


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does(:

* * *

Shivers ran down Akane's back as she stared up at the door of doom. Any second now, someone would answer the door and everyone will see Akane Tendo in a short chinese dress. What was she going to do, how would she survive. Ranma slowly reached up and knocked on the door.

"Don't worry Akane, everything will be fine." Ranma whispered as the front door opened. Daisuke swiftly opened the door, greeting Ranma with a high five.

"Hey Ranma, hows it going?" Daisuke asked as he invited the two in. Ranma gave a smile and grabbed Akane's hand.

"Okay Daisuke, okay." Ranma replied as they made their way through the house. Daisuke gave a smirk as he looked at Akane up and down.

"Making Akane wear the whole chinese style with you?" Ranma nodded his head.

"Yeah, I knew she would look great in it. It really makes her look _cute_. But don't stand too close, I see you touch her and your dead meat." Akane looked up with astonishment. Ranma was even more possessive of her with this new law. Oh well at least she wouldn't have to deal with a whole bunch of perverts touching her. At least she would have Ranma to scare them all off. Then again, Ranma himself is a pervert... so. Oh well,she'd rather deal with this pervert than any other ones. That is, until she escapes.

As Daisuke led them through the house and to the backyard, she found herself getting really nervous. After all, Ranma said it was a party, and when Daisuke has a party a lot of people show up. When they finally appeared in the backyard Daisuke announced that the two had arrived.

"Everyone! Ranma and Akane are here." Daisuke shouted as groups of boys ran towards Akane. Ranma angrily put his arm around Akane's waist and pulled her to his chest

"Any of you touch her, I promise that you will be in a world full of pain! So back off and nobody gets hurt."

"Oh come on Ranma! I'll trade you my girl for Akane!"

"Yeah, whatever you want, I'll give it to you just for Akane."

"He's right Ranma, stop being so selfish, share the wealth."

Ranma was seething in anger as his grip tightened.

"No, no, and no. Akane is _mine, and only mine_. Her father gave her to me, so there for, I'm going to treasure her and not sell her off for the highest bidder. Her father actually trusted me enough to give her to me, not any of you. And besides, Akane is more to me than just something I can play with and control. She's different, and I'll never find someone else like her. So shut up and leave us alone!" Ranma shouted to the crowd. Akane's eyes shot out of her head. She was frozen in place, stiff like a dead animal. She didn't know how to feel. Half of her felt like a puppy. A puppy who was given to A little boy by his father and refused to let any other children play with her other than himself. The other half of her felt touched and wanted, a feeling that she couldn't explain. Was she falling for him? Nah, who was she kidding, falling for a jerk like that? That would never happen.

"Akane? Hey Akane, are you there? Earth to Akane. Wake up, stupid tomboy!" Ranma said as he knocked on her head. Akane swiftly looked up, getting out of her stiff position.

"Huh?"

"I said we are going swimming so take the dress off."

"What are you crazy, not in public!" She yelled.

" Akane, all your doing is pulling your dress over your head, you have the bathing suit on under you."

"I don't care, I want to go in the bathroom."

"And I want to go swimming so take it off!" Ranma said as he was struggling to pull the thing over her head.

"erh! Rama,get offa me!" Akane screamed from under the dress.

"I almost got it Akane, so just stay still and..." Akane then went flying to the ground as her dress came off. Ranma helped her up as she rubbed her sore butt.

"Stupid jerk, couldn't let me do it the normal way and let me just go to the bathroom and unzip the dang thing."

"Oh Akane, that would take to long, just do it the easy way."

With small snort she turned the other way. "More like the Ranma way, I'm not like a guy, I can't just pull off my shirt whenever I want and reveal my chest."

"Oh Akane, I do that when I'm a girl too, speaking of which, I need to use that water proof soap." Ranma said as he reached in the small bag they brought with them. As Ranma was busy washing himself with the soap in the hose Akane was busy trying to stay away from the perverts.

She wore a baby blue two piece swimsuit with cute little flowers on the end. The guys went even more crazy for her.

"Hey Akane, you don't mind if I give you a little kiss on the cheek do you?" one guy asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Back off Ren!" Sayuri and Yuka yelled as they grabbed Akane's hand. They both wore matching two pieced bathing suits. Sayuri's red and Yuka's blue. With a small wink to the boy, they grabbed Akane's hand and dashed away.

"Akane, we saw what Ranma did, hes such a jerk." Sayuri said as they made their way through Daisuke's halls.

"Yeah, that's why we waited for the perfect time to get you away from that perv." Yuka added as they reached a big room with a TV, stereo,and games. Akane gave a thankful smile as she gave her two best friends a hug.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." with a small giggle they walked their way around the room.

"Akane!"

"Sayuri!"

"Yuka!"

"oh no!" The three girls said together.

"What are we gonna do, our _masters_ are looking for us. I really don't want to go swimming." Yuka whispered to her friends throughout the crowd.

"Yeah we can't let them find us." Akane said as she grabbed her friends hands.

"Right lets go." Sayuri added as they made their way through the crowd.

"Hey, Akane! Where are you going!" Ranma shouted as Daisuke and Hiroshi ran behind him.

The girls made their way to a sitting room, now they would have to find a way to hide. They all split up to a different side of the room. Akane ran over to a small corner. There lay a big dog cage, suited for a large dog, so she grabbed a blanket and hid in the cage. Sayuri ran over to a window and hid in the curtains. As for Yuka, well she hid behind a big plant.

"Guys, I think I saw them run into the sitting room." Daisuke shouted as he ran to the door.

"Then it looks like were going to be playing a game of hide and seek." Ranma concluded as he started his searching throughout the big room.

"This should be fun, huh Yuka." Hiroshi said as he spotted her bathing suit color. Still, the girl didn't dare move an inch. Hiroshi slowly made his way behind her and pinched her back.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she grabbed her back.

"Haha! Found you!"Hiroshi said as he picked her up.

"Now where are the others?" The guys asked as they enclosed on her.

"I'll never tell!"

"Fine then we'll do this the hard way. So Akane you better be ready." Ranma said as he started searching again. With a little shift in the curtain Daisuke found Sayuri. Daisuke tiptoed his way to the curtain, and with a small yelp in her ear, she shot out of the curtains. Daisuke smirked as he grabbed her in his arms.

"Now all that's left is Akane." Ranma muttered. Ranma soon noticed that they had checked every place but the dog cage.

"Hey Daisuke, you have a dog?" Ranma asked

"Hm, oh yeah, that's our Labrador Molly." Daisuke answered as he looked in the cage. Ranma smirked, he saw a piece of Akane's blue/black hair.

"Oh Molly! Here Molly!" Ranma said as he clapped his hands. "Hm, Daisuke, your dogs not responding, is it okay?"

Daisuke smiled "Yeah Ranma, shes fine, alright lets go find Akane." Ranma then walked over behind the cage, with a couple of loud bangs on the back of the cage Akane was up and out of the cage, and into Ranma's warm embrace.

"There you are Akane, I mean Molly." Ranma said as he playfully patted her head like a dog.

"Shut up Ranma!" she said as she looked away from him.

"Oh come on Akane, stop being so mean, and lets go play in the pool." Ranma said as he started walking. He swiftly looked back, Akane wouldn't budge. "Come on Akane." Ranma said as he threw her over his back.

* * *

Next chapter done!

Haha I had to make it an all Ranma and Akane chapter.

But next chapter will have everyone else!(:

sorry about all the mistakes, I was in a rush, so don't worry about them much.

I'll fix em another day

Review

btw, I do NOT support slavery, so please don't be putting stuff like that saying that I support slavery.

Its just a 'what if' story.

Anywayy review and thank you!

You review one of my storys then I'll return the favor to yours


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be!:)

* * *

"Nabiki Tendo where are you going?" Kuno yelled as Nabiki made her way out of the Kuno Estate. She ignored his pleas and she made her way to the taxi cab. Her eyes darted back his way, a mixture of anger and seriousness coming from the usual brown trickster eyes that she usually wore.

"Kuno, don't interfere with me right now, I'll be back later." The cab driver opened the door and she quickly sat down, roaming over what happened minutes before.

_Flashback_

_*Ring Ring*_

_"Hello, Kuno residence, Nabiki speaking."  
_

_"Nabiki, it's Kasumi, please hurry over here as fast as you can.I have something to show you, it involves Ranma's behavior, and Akane's lifestyle." Nabiki's eyes went in shock._

_"I'll be right over sis."_

_

* * *

_

Nabiki paid her fee to the cab driver and walked up to the door of doctor Tofu's. She swiftly knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. Kasumi came to the door,offering a smile and a small hug. "Nabiki, please have a seat." Kasumi said as she went in the kitchen, reemerging with with some tea, and strangely one of her tape recorders that usually spied on the Tendo house hold when they lived there. "Nabiki,do you remember what we talked about before we were separated from our home?" Kasumi asked as she placed the tea on the table, slowly passing a cup to her empty hands. Nabiki gave a quick nod.

"Yeah,about Ranma's strange behavior towards Akane?"

"Yes, that's right_._That very night when that law came out. Well the other day I went to visit father, and on my way out, I couldn't help but notice one of your cameras in the dining room. So I took it with me to return it to , when I got back to Tofu-sans house, I noticed that it was still on." Kasumi explained as she turned on the camera. "And well,Nabiki, I found this video, and it explains why I think Ranma is acting the way he is._"_

The camera came on and the video then and there Nabiki noticed it was the day that the law came out, the day when Ranma came home early from school, and the same day Ranma started acting like a possessive,perverted, maniac towards Akane.

_Video 12:51 pm_

_"Ranma,what are you doing home so early?" Kasumi asked as she walked over to the t.v and turned it on. Ranma sat down at the table and looked towards Kasumi._

_"Oh, hey Kasumi,well I missed lunch at school, so I decided to come home for lunch." He explained as the two fathers walked in and joined him._

_"I heard that Ranma! How dare you leave my little girl at school by herself." Mr. Tendo screamed. Ranma gave a aggravated sigh and ignored the aggravating fathers. _

_"Whatever, that tomboy is fine at school without me. It's all her fault I'm here in the first place." Ranma mumbled as he picked up his cup of tea. He turned his attention towards the television as the news started. As the news ended, the family stared ta him, for he had a look of shock. He glanced at the two fathers, both of them holding a sinister smile. With that dashed off upstairs, only to reemerge ten minutes later with two back packs._

_"What are you doing son?" Mr. Tendo asked, a little confused. Ranma grimaced at them._

_"Don't think that I don't know what ya'll are up to. I'm going back to school and picking up Akane, afterward we're leaving." Leaving the two fathers with that information he went into the kitchen, pack ramen and cans of food._

_"It's a good thing I found this in masters room, aye Saotome." Soun said as he took out a small red packet, containing some sort of powder inside. Genma laughed as he patted his friends back._

_"Oh yeah Tendo, with this, Ranma and Akane won't be going anywhere." After a couple of laughs with his good friend he poured the powder into the tea Ranma had been drinking earlier. Ranma rushed out out of teh kitchen and back into the living room. He grabbed the tea, finishing it off and walked over to the door. He turned is head towards the fathers._

_"If ya'll try and track us down, consider yourselves dead." He threatened with a smirk as he ran out the house. The two fathers turned to eachother and started into a fit of laughters._

_"Haha, we don't need to track him down because he will come running back to us." Kasumi emerged from the kitchen in curiosity._

_"Father, what are you two laughing at, a funny joke maybe?"_

_"Oh Kasumi if only you knew."

* * *

_

End of video

Nabiki gave a small shocked expression, her own father._"_Wait Kasumi, rewind the video and go to the part where it shows the packet of red stuff." Kasumi did as she was told and re-winded it to the appointed paused it as it showed the red packet. Nabiki stared at the packet trying to figure out the words on it.

"Matabasi?"

"I know what that is." Dr. Tofu said as he walked in the room.

"Please explain doctor!" Nabiki said as she showed him the tape.

* * *

Hello peopel! Well now you now the truth! I know everyone was getting ipset, but I couldn't tell yall what was going to happen. But now you know, its not Ranmas fault hes acting that way):

Well anyway review one of my stories and I'll return the favor to yours!


End file.
